


The Pains of Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Christmas prompts, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, cutesy lostie shenanigans, dives to the ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the Twins shopping is, for Peter, something of an ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pains of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandasushiroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/gifts).



> **Prompt:** The 12 Pains of Christmas and Panlix feat. the Twins by pandasushiroll - welcome back, darling I hope you enjoy!

For the record, Peter Pan is _not_ a Grinch, nor a Scrooge, nor any of those other adjectives used to make people feel bad during the Christmas season. Peter Pan is the best person to have at a Christmas party, any party really. He's great during holidays; he's Peter Pan, after all.

But, okay, he'll admit that Yuletide gift exchange can be a _pain._ Not because he lacks in the ability to get the best presents for his friends, or for Felix in particular, but only because he has to drag around everyone else as they struggle to find the best gifts. Ordinary people are so floundersome during the holidays. He tries not to laugh. Really. It's all on them.

. And, for today, it's the Twins who are causing Peter's headache as they drag him around the mall, hand in hand.

"We need ta get Felix something-" Says one.

"Something real special." Says the other.

Together, they turn to Peter: "What are you gettin' 'im?"

Peter really can't tell them apart, which is getting to be something of a problem considering how close they've gotten to Felix lately.

Maintaining capital nonchalance, Peter squares his shoulders. "Something amazing."

"Oh yeah, of course Peter."

"You bet!"

It's entirely true, by the way. Peter will get Felix something amazing and incredible and better than any other gift given on Christmas morning (and then some, in a more private and intimate setting). He just hasn't picked it out yet. But he will. He most definitely will.

And it'll knock all their socks off.

"Do you think Felix would like a board game?" One of the twins asks.

The other replies: "A board game! What kind?"

"A big one!"

Inwardly, Peter rolls his eyes. A board game. How little these two children really knew Felix despite the way they attach themselves at his hips. Like Felix actually likes playing board games.

(Actually, Peter thinks abruptly, he does like Cluedo and Monopoly and Parcheesi and, good Lord, he could play Scrabble all night long. But whatever. Those are the exceptions, not the rule. Peter still knows Felix better than the Twins do.)

"What about a CD?" One of the Twins asks.

"Yeah," The other agrees. "Felix likes music."

Inwardly, all Peter can do is roll his eyes. Of course Felix likes music, but he only likes those obscure-as-all-hell Indie bands that nobody can ever remember what they're called or what their music sounds like.

"Undercover Fire and the Indie Knives just got a new one right? What's it called?"

The second Twin thinks, lip protruding with all his immense concentration. "Yeah, I think it's called Bring Me the Knives."

"Yeah. Does that one have the one who goes _Let me dance in the firelight and let me spin around real fast. Now let me hold your knife."_

"Yeah!"

Peter stops mid stride. Well it's dumb lyric anyway.

xxx

Peter wasn't in the mood to actually make anything for dinner, and with the rest of their friends out, it was takeaway for the night. He was so chilly over their crab rangoons that, after the Twins tucked into bed, Felix would have been remiss not to at least bring it to attention.

"What happened?" Felix asked, crouching on the ottoman in front of where Peter sat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"You've been...preoccupied tonight. Shopping with the Twins didn't go well?"

Peter sighed, lofty and loud. "I had to drag them all over the place."

Felix nodded, content to listen to Peter and pleased in puzzling through Peter's issue so quickly.

"Their gift ideas were awful anyway." Peter sniffed lightly, playing with the seuede on the sofa, turning it from dark to light under the quick slide of his hand. "Watching people try to decide what to get one another. It's so...pathetic. It's the biggest pain of Christmas."

Felix grinned, annoyingly warm to Peter, and said slowly, lifting Peter's leg to hold it on his knee., "The biggest?"

Peter returned the expression and kicked off the shoe Felix started to unlace. He was never an over-affectionate boy, but he purred as Felix began to press his thumbs to the soles of Peter's foot.

"Lesser pains include shoveling and decorating and all that shite. Making dinner, pouring out the peppermint shots."

"I'm sure you'll like it on the day."

Peter raised his brows, straightened his knee into Felix's lap as the boy treated his feet with dedicated precision. "You've got big plans, have you?"

"Nothing more than usual."

Peter grinned and tilted his head, calculating in his mind. "Guess what I'm getting you." When Felix didn't respond, only continued to massage the soles of Peter's feet. "Go on, Felix, don't you want to know?"

"No."

"No?"

"I prefer to focus on shoveling and decorating and making dinner and pouring out peppermint shots."

Peter leaned his temple on his knuckles, "How _festive_."

Felix shrugged. "But that isn't what got you down."

"I wasn't _down."_

"Peter."

"I told you already," Peter shrugged it off, kicking his second shoe off and changing the foot that rested on Felix's lap. "It's all a pain."

Hiding a chuckle, Felix accepted the second food without hesitation. "Maybe I can help you there."


End file.
